This invention relates to recessed lighting fixtures.
A typical recessed lighting fixture includes a frame, a reflector, a junction box and structure for attaching the frame to the ceiling. The frame includes an opening through which the reflector is inserted to direct light to an area below the lighting fixture. The reflector may be, for example, a wall-wash reflector or a down-wash reflector.
The wall-wash reflector directs the light down at an angle away from the lighting fixture. The down-wash reflector directs the light down from the lighting fixture. Different mechanisms can be used to retain the reflector in the frame. For example, the reflector may have an opening with a circumference that is larger than the opening in the frame. In such a configuration, the reflector sits on the top surface of the frame and surrounds the opening.
The junction box is an enclosure mounted on the frame that functions as a receptacle for joining the wires from an electrical power source and a lamp socket in the reflector. The junction box has walls with pry-out plates to receive the wires. The frame may be mounted to the ceiling using known techniques. For example, the frame may include a barbed insert that can be nailed into a wooden beam in the ceiling.
In one general aspect, a socket spring configured to be installed in at least two different types of reflectors includes a base configured to be connected to a lamp socket, a first arm and a second arm. The first arm extends from the base and includes a first bend near the base for use in connecting to a first reflector type and a second bend further away from the base for use in connecting to a second reflector type. The second arm extends from the base and includes a first bend near the base for use in connecting to the first reflector type and a second bend further away from the base for use in connecting to the second reflector type. Installing the socket spring in a first reflector of the first reflector type includes mounting the first bends on the first reflector and installing the socket spring in a second reflector of the second reflector type includes mounting the second bends on the second reflector.
Embodiments of the socket spring may include one or more of the following features. For example, the base may include a first end and a second end, with the first arm extending from the first end and the second arm extending from the second end. The first arm and the second arm may extend from the base in a divergent direction. The arms may be made of a resilient material, such as a metal.
The socket spring may include a lamp socket mounted to the base. The second reflector may include an opening and the second bends may be configured to extend against the opening when the socket spring is mounted on the second reflector. The opening may include a circular portion from which extends a pair of slots and the second bends may be configured to extend against the slots when the socket spring is mounted on the second reflector.
The second reflector may include a plate having a pair of tabs and having an opening aligned with an opening in the reflector. Each first bend may be configured to extend against one tab when the socket spring is mounted on the first reflector. Each tab may include an opening and the first bends may be configured to extend into openings in the tabs when the socket spring is mounted on the first reflector.
Another general aspect features a socket spring mounted to a reflector. The socket spring includes a base configured to be connected to a lamp socket, a first arm, and a second arm. The first arm extends from the base and includes a first bend near the base for use in connecting to a first reflector type and a second bend further away from the base for use in connecting to a second reflector type. The second arm extends from the base and includes a first bend near the base for use in connecting to the first reflector type and a second bend further away from the base for use in connecting to the second reflector type.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. For example, the first reflector type may include an opening against which the second bends extend when the socket spring is mounted on the first reflector. The second reflector may include an attached plate having a pair of tabs and an opening aligned with an opening in the reflector, and each first bend extends against one tab when the socket spring is mounted to the second reflector.
Another general aspect features installing a socket spring in one of two reflectors. A first reflector having an opening and a socket spring including a base, a first arm and a second arm are provided. The arms are inserted in the opening of the first reflector and released such that the second bends of the arms engage the opening. The socket spring includes a base, configured to be connected to a lamp socket, a first arm, and a second arm. The arms extend from the base and each includes a first bend near the base for use in connecting to a second reflector and the second bend further away from the base for use in connecting to the first reflector.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. For example, inserting the arms into the opening may further include bending the arms together before inserting the arms into the opening. The opening may include a pair of slots extending from the opening, and releasing the arms may include engaging the second bends in the slots.
The second reflector may be provided and may include a plate mounted on the second reflector, a pair of tabs extending from the plate, and an opening that is aligned with an opening in the reflector. The socket may be inserted into the opening of the plate while pulling the arms apart and the arms may be released such that the first bends engage the tabs. Each tab extending from the plate may further include an opening in the tab, and releasing the arms may include engaging the first bends in the opening in the tabs.
The socket spring also provides a number of advantages. For example, the socket spring is configured to be used with at least two functionally different types of reflectors, which reduces the number of individual parts that must be manufactured and stored by the manufacturer of the recessed lighting fixture.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description, including the drawings, and from the claims.